Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 2/21/16 - 2/27/16
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. WABBIT *2/22/16 - 9am - Raising Your Spirits/Dust Bugster/Grim Rabbit /Wringer *2/22/16 - 12pm - Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me/Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze *2/22/16 - 1:30pm - Snow Wabbit/Aromatherapest/For the Love of Acorns/Game Is a Foot *2/23/16 - 9am - Bugsfoot/Grim on Vacation/Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy *2/23/16 - 12pm - Buddha Bugs/Now and Zen/St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone *2/23/16 - 1:30pm - Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit/White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian *2/24/16 - 9am - Snow Wabbit/Aromatherapest/White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian *2/24/16 - 12pm - Big Troubles/Manner Maid/Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy *2/24/16 - 1:30pm - Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend/For the Love of Acorns/Game Is a Foot *2/25/16 - 9am - Carrot Before the Horse/Trunk with Power/Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit *2/25/16 - 12pm - Raising Your Spirits/Dust BugsterGrim Rabbit /Wringer *2/25/16 - 1:30pm - Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow/Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny *2/26/16 - 9am - Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me/Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off *2/26/16 - 12pm - Bugsfoot/Grim on Vacation/Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy *2/26/16 - 1:30pm - St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone/Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend *2/27/16 - 10am - Computer Bugs/Oils Well That Ends Well/Raising Your Spirits/Dust Bugster (PREMIERE) BABY LOONEY TUNES *2/22/16 - 9:30am - Creature From the Chocolate Chip, The/Looney Riddle *2/22/16 - 10am - Time and Time Again/Does Your Tongue Hang Low *2/22/16 - 12:30pm - All Washed Up/My Bunny Lies Over the Ocean *2/23/16 - 9:30am - Mine!/Over the Burrow *2/23/16 - 10am - Cat-Taz-Trophy/If You're Looney *2/23/16 - 12:30pm - Tea & Basketball/Down By The Cage *2/24/16 - 9:30am - Brave Little Tweety, The/Foghorn's Talkin' in the Barnyard *2/24/16 - 10am - Lot Like Lola, A/Baby Elmer Had a Friend *2/24/16 - 12:30pm - Band Together/Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Baby Martian Gone *2/25/16 - 9:30am - Takers Keepers/D-A-F-F-Y *2/25/16 - 10am - Spin Out/Taz's Fridge *2/25/16 - 12:30pm - Harder They Fall, The/Hare Hid Under the Fountain *2/26/16 - 9:30am - Shadow of a Doubt/John Jacob Jongle Elmer Fudd *2/26/16 - 10am - Bruce Bunny/Baby Bunny *2/26/16 - 12:30pm - Mr. Mc Stuffles/Twinkle, Baby Looney Star LOONEY TUNES *2/21/16 - 10:30am - High and the Flighty/Touche and Go/Egg Scramble, An/Chaser On The Rocks/Little Red Rodent Hood/No Barking/Hare Splitter *2/21/16 - 1:30am - High and the Flighty/Touche and Go/Egg Scramble, An/Chaser On The Rocks/Little Red Rodent Hood/No Barking/Hare Splitter/False Hare/Dixie Fryer/14 Carrot Rabbit/Don't Axe Me *2/22/16 - 11:30am and 1:30am - Baseball Bugs/Show Biz Bugs/8 Ball Bunny/High Diving Hare/Bewitched Bunny/Duck Amuck/Ducking the Devil/Spaced Out Bunny/Solid Tin Coyote/Sock A Doodle Do *2/23/16 - 11:30am and 1:30am - Foghorn Leghorn/Two Gophers from Texas/Fast And Furry-ous/Sugar and Spies/Unexpected Pest/Satan's Waitin'/Grey Hounded Hare/Snow Business/Slick Chick/Slap Hoppy Mouse *2/24/16 - 11:30am and 1:30am - Bully for Bugs/Hyde and Hare/Rabbit Rampage/Hare-Way To The Stars/Quackodile Tears/Tease for Two/Ant Pasted/Shishkabugs/Sheep In The Deep, A/Show Biz Bugs *2/25/16 - 11:30am and 1:30am - Duck Dodgers in the 24 1/2 Century/Ham in a Role, A/Little Orphan Airedale/Trap Happy Porky/Hopalong Casualty/Fish And Slips/Tweety's Circus/Scent-imental Over You/Scarlet Pumpernickle/Scaredy Cat *2/26/16 - 11:30am and 1:30am - Tweet Zoo/Greedy For Tweety/Muzzle Tough/Oily Hare/His Hare Raising Tale/Star Is Bored, A/Suppressed Duck/Satan's Waitin'/Rushing Roulette/Sheep Ahoy *2/27/16 - 10:30am - High and the Flighty/Touche and Go/Egg Scramble, An/Chaser On The Rocks/Little Red Rodent Hood/No Barking/Hare Splitter *2/27/16 - 1:30am - High and the Flighty/Touche and Go/Egg Scramble, An/Chaser On The Rocks/Little Red Rodent Hood/No Barking/Hare Splitter/Ham in a Role, A/Guided Muscle/Fish And Slips BABY LOONEY TUNES *2/22/16 - 10am - Eggs-traordinary Adventure Pt. 1 *2/22/16 - 10:30am - Eggs-traordinary Adventure Pt. 2 *2/23/16 - 10am - These Little Piggies Went to Market/Now Museum, Now You Don't *2/23/16 - 10:30am - Take Us Out to the Ballgame/Clues Encounters of the Tweety Kind *2/24/16 - 10am - Bully for Bugs, A/Wheel Deal *2/24/16 - 10:30am - Oh Brother, Warehouse Art Thou?/Flu the Coop *2/25/16 - 10am - Blast Off Bugs/Baby Brouhaha *2/25/16 - 10:30am - Log Cabin Fever/Mid-Autumn Night's Scream, A *2/26/16 - 10am - Are We There Yet/Save Our Cinnamon *2/26/16 - 10:30am - Lights! Camera! Tweety!/Backstage Bugs WABBIT *2/21/16 - 12:30pm - Raising Your Spirits/Dust Bugster/Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze *2/21/16 - 1pm - Buddha Bugs/Now and Zen/Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow *2/21/16 - 7pm - Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy/Carrot Before the Horse/Trunk with Power *2/22/16 - 7pm - Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off/Raising Your Spirits/Dust Bugster *2/23/16 - 7pm - Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy/Buddha Bugs/Now and Zen *2/24/16 - 7pm - Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow/Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze *2/25/16 - 7pm - Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me/Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit *2/26/16 - 7pm - Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel/For the Love of Acorns/Game Is a Foot *2/27/16 - 12:30pm - Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend/St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone *2/27/16 - 1pm - Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze/White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian *2/27/16 - 7pm - Raising Your Spirits/Dust Bugster/Computer Bugs/Oils Well That Ends Well NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker